This invention relates to a collapsible decorative assembly for use on packages and the like and the method of producing the decorative assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a decorative bow for use on gifts or other packages which may be collapsed to a flat position for the convenient packaging and distribution to the consumer without harming the decorative assembly.
Various types of folding ornaments or the like have been conceived in the prior art, some of which comprise a tissue paper or the like being folded into a honeycomb and shaped into an ornamental configuration. The honeycomb structure is then secured to a pair of face members enabling the structure to be collapsed to a closed position and opened to form an ornament having a desired shape. Examples of these structures may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,621,703, 1,809,593, and 2,704,904. As can be seen in these previous patents, the construction of the ornaments or other novelties include means enabling a structure to be retained in an open position or to stand upright into a desired position.
Other known ornament or decorative assemblies include a plurality of interconnected loops or the like formed from ribbon or other material to yield a decorative bow or other ornament. Examples of these structures may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,655 or 3,143,259 showing the method of forming these assemblies as well as their unique appearance.
Still other decorative assemblies have been constructed of a singular sheet or plurality of sheets having scored lines thereon for folding the decorative assembly. In these constructions, the decorative assemblies may be conveniently flat for distribution and subsequently folded into a three dimensional ornament for use. Examples of such constructions may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,728,201 and 3,668,796. It should be recognized in these constructions that the resulting decorative assembly may only be obtained by subsequent folding and/or securing of the sheet or sheets in the construction. These constructions are somewhat disadvantageous as they are not conveniently and easily used by a consumer. Similarly, these constructions are limited to a great degree in the flexibility of design and appearance as well as the imposition on the consumer of constructing the final assembly.